Guide:Blucrayon's Guide To Being A Pro At Fireteam
A Sub-Guide to Fireteam (drops off after tank) To prepare yourself for this task you will need some well-picked weapons. It is recommended that you choose... 1. A low-recoiled Assault Rifle, such as the M416 CQB, so you can get the extra damage needed. 2. A LAW and/or RPG. These are great as in many parts of fireteam, such as opening up the doors near the end of round 2 and the part where the fence blows up near the end of round 3. 3. (Optional) M69 Frag. As above ^. 4. Advanced Backpack. (Where else will you hold your weapons?) After equipping yourself... Enter the mode. You can't join a game in progress, you must host a game or enter another persons room and start. If you have a preference, check the difficulty before entering. A note or two to remember You might need some basic layout information before you proceed. 1. Don't go in guns blazing! Going in like this will lead to certain suicide...you will need to make sure the area is clear before you go in. 2. Watch for those grenades! One of the most annoying fact about the NPCs in this mode is that Nexon gave them a very powerful support weapon. The Fragmentation Grenade. Occasionally, the NPCs will end up throwing these heart-breakers straight at you (If they don't die first) or if you kill them, they will end up dropping a grenade on themselves when they die, making certain doom/injuries for those that were near the enemy when they died. 3. Don't go out into the open under fire unless necessary! The NPCs will usually end up shooting your head or nuts very frequently if you get within medium-to-low distance of them. If the only to get a shot in on them is to go out into the open, then crouch and fire. Crouching makes your shots MUCH more accurate; however, it also hinders movement. 4. If hosting a game, try to get as many players as possible before starting the game. Which would be 8 unless your playing in an easy setting (normal, and hard) or you and your teammates are good. ! Here ends Section 1 of the Map/Mission ! 5. Always use the gates, as you may get banned not using the gates now. 6. Watch the RPG-7s! Some of the NPCs enemies will be holding RPG-7s(Rocket Proppeled Grenade). If you go head to head, stay as far away from the rockets as you can. 7. There are easier ways of playing this besides the main pathway. See below. 8. Play in the Black Market Server. Players in the Black Market tend to have greater experience with fireteam. Shortcuts In Fireteam 1.No opening gates method Explained above, but did not explain how to deal with those annoying NPCs. Do you know what the minimap is? If not...then it is on the top-right section of your screen in-game. Blue circles are your allies and orange-red circles are the enemies.(You can also click "M" to veiw the whole map.) Ok, now onto handling the NPCs... The first thing that will show up is the Mass appearing of orange-red dots on your minimap. If you see that, get the heck out of the rubble area and proceed behind some cover(most preferably where someone with a LAW/RPG-7 or grenade throwers couldn't hit you easily.) And slowly take the NPCs out one-by-one until noone pops out of the doorways. When no more NPCs remain, go to then rubble, go as far back as you can, equip your melee weapon, and sprint and jump onto the platform. Next, you take out 4 NPCs hiding behind cover in the room. then walk up to the next door and press "e". Congrats, you have just beaten section 2. Without taking the hard way out :) 2. Dead-mans way in Section 3. There is NO such thing as a dead-man's way...but after you see what happens if you aren't lucky... First thing's first. Take out the snipers on the bus all the way down the road beside the tank. If you equipped yourself "properly," you will have an easy time taking them out. If not, this might get harder then it needs to be. Next. There's the constant explosions being caused by that tank. You will need to get to the opening besides the two metal storage crates(where you should of sniped the snipers out) and wait till an explosion goes off besides you. Once that explosion goes off, SPRINT forward towards the wall ahead and equip your assault rifle. Now if an NPC manages to make his way to you from behind(there's an alley they come from) shoot him immediately as you will be at easy headshot/nutshot range (yeah, they are all boys. What would you expect in an Arabian-like map). You're doing good. Now wait for the next explosion to take place, your next objective will be to get across the street and get to the next wall (the wall will be forward if you were facing the tank, or right you if you sprint straight across the street) after reaching the wall, don't hesitate, there WILL be snipers across the street on the second floor balcony of a building. Take them out before they take you out. And don't forget the snipers behind you, as there is another NPC hiding place on the second floor of the building about 5 feet behind you... If you are not dead...then you are almost home. After waiting for the next explosion, rush on up to the bus. GO to the far-right of the bus and jump onto its hood; after that, jump on top of the bus. Now the tank you are trying to destroy will have it's hood opened, and there will be a red-flashing light on the spot you should shoot. Give that tank hell with any weapon you want. DO NOT JUMP ONTO THE TANK AND ATTACK IT WITH A KNIFE; you will die.(bad mistake...) It is suggested you use your pistol for blowing up the tank, because you will need your ammo for the last part of this section. After seeing that tank erupt into flames, you will see a barbed-wire fence in the distance... run up to it. When it explodes, SPRINT towards the inside of the bus as fast as you can.(the bus is entered through where the door for it should have been.) From there, use your sniper and assault rifle to take out every enemy you see in the distance. When they are all dead, progress forward. You can be proud of yourself as you have just made it to the hardest section on this map. 4. Through using these shortcuts, you have made it to the last part. To sum this all up Although this advice will help you greatly, you will still need to know much more about Fireteam mode through experience itself. Even with a team full of pros, it is hard to beat this mode. So you will need luck, experience, good weaponry. Although nothing was mentioned about Section 4 in here at all, this is this hardest section in-game. You must take extreme caution in progressing through the area. Good luck. And Good Game. Originally Written by Blucrayon Edited by: * Landonj56 (Removed from Deleation and corrected some grammatical errors. Tried changing it from 1st person point-of-veiw. * XXFlyinCowXx (Fixed Errors) * Seekerbot (Fixed Errors) * TheJawn (Added Walkthrough category.) * Teh Crazy Guy (Originally put up for deleation.) * ''Sargexyz234 ''(Fixed Grammatical Errors) * AwsmlyEpic- Added the set-up of a person who has had over 1000 passes. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides